Aerospace vehicles include networked computing systems that have a high level of reliability. As such, aerospace vehicles typically employ a combination of special purpose and general purpose computing systems working together over a network and having redundant computing devices for certain functions. These redundant computing devices typically include a primary computing device and one or more backup computing devices. Such a configuration enables the backup computing device(s) to take over control or become a replacement for essential functions in the unlikely event that the primary computing device experiences a non-function. For example, many aircraft employ more than one computer-based device capable of maintaining/controlling the flight controls, and more than one computer-based device capable of maintaining/controlling the displays on the flight deck.
Contemporary redundant computing systems often need to be customized for the particular vehicle in which they will be used. As computer technology changes, these customized systems may become less efficient than they otherwise could be and/or may become outdated. Furthermore, customization, by its nature, may require a considerable amount of resources to design and maintain customized systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide redundant networked computing systems using a smart serial bus terminator/monitor/bridge device that provides dual-fault tolerance. In addition, it is desirable to use commercial off-the-shelf devices to construct these redundant computing systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.